


Distraction

by justthehiddles



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clubbing, Eggsy is an ass, F/M, cancelled date, secret life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: When Eggsy cancels plans with you once again, you decide to head out with your best friend.  You never expected to run into Eggsy dancing with another woman





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Kingsman fiction. I enjoyed it!

You slipped on your heels as your phone rang in the other room. You hobbled over to your bed to pick up your phone and recognized the number: your boyfriend. 

“Eggsy.” You answered, shifting your weight to put on your other heel. “Shouldn’t be on your way to pick me up? The reservation is at 6:30.” 

On the other end was only breathing. Not a good sign. 

“Eggsy? What’s going on? Aren’t you on the way?” 

“Yeah, about that love…” With those words, you realized you weren’t going to dinner. 

“What has come up now? Another emergency at work? This is the third time in two weeks you cancelled plans with me. Your job can’t be more important than me.” 

 

Eggsy cringed. Even though the two of you had been dating for over six months, he hadn’t told you the truth of him. His secrecy kept you safe but always kept you at arm’s length. Eggsy hated to hide an important part of his life, but he didn’t want to put you in harm’s way. 

“Love, if I could get out of it, I would.” 

“I’m sure you would.” Your tone sounded unconvincing. 

“Look… I promise on Saturday we can…” 

“Eggsy, don’t make promises you can’t keep. Call when can. Love you.” 

“I will. Night, love.” 

“Night, Eggsy.” 

You hung up the phone and threw onto the bed in disgust. Cancelled plans and broken promises were all Eggsy seemed to give you these days. Normally, you would change into pajamas and drown your sorrows in a pint of ice cream, but not tonight. Pissed off at being stood up again, you dialed your best friend. She picked up right away. 

“What’s up? Thought tonight was date night.” 

You sighed into the phone. 

“More cancelled plans? Sweetie, you deserve better.” 

“I know, but he is busy and his job is important.” 

“He is a tailor.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Can we go out tonight?” 

“Yes! Give me fifteen minutes and I will meet you at XOYO in Shoreditch.” 

You spent the next several minutes checking on your makeup. Your phone call with Eggsy caused you to tear up, and you didn’t want to go out with smeared mascara. A fresh swipe of lip gloss and you headed out to the nearest Tube Station. The trip took longer than expected, so by the time you got to the club, your friend already near the front. 

“It is about time. I was afraid I would get inside before you got here. Check out this crowd!” 

You glanced around the sidewalk. From club girls to guys in suits to people wearing Day-Glo, everyone seemed to want in. You paid the cover charge and headed in. The bass from EDM music pounded in your ears and the dark room appeared smoky, obscuring the view. The bar shone like a beacon in the darkness. You order a whiskey and Coke before turning to your friend. 

“Let’s do a lap before we settle somewhere.” 

The two of you circled the dance floor, arm in arm. The lights gave you flashes of the dancers. About halfway through your lap, your friend tapped on your shoulder. 

“Isn’t that your boyfriend?” 

You spun around to look where your friend pointed. You recognized that orange jacket from 50 paces. And those glasses. The worst thing you noticed was his dance partner; a girl wearing a dress barely bigger than a postage stamp. “Working late, my ass,” you hissed as you march over towards Eggsy. 

As you grow more and more angry, you tapped on Eggsy’s shoulder. 

“Not now. Can’t you see I’m busy, Rox…” Eggsy’s cut off his statement as he turned and saw you standing in front of him. 

Before he got another word in, you threw your drink in his face and spun on your heel to head back. 

“Shit!” Eggsy hissed under his breath. 

He had not expected to run into you out and about tonight. He hated to cancel plans yet again, but this late mission was getting close to the daughter of a major arms dealer. Like or not, duty first. Conflicted, Eggsy turned between his target and you. Against his better judgment, he went after you. 

He caught you getting ready to head out. Your eyes already red and your eye make up ran down your cheeks. 

“Y/N!” he yelled. 

“What!?! What could you possibly say to make things right?” 

Eggsy was taken aback. You were mad. There was a bite in your voice he had never heard before. 

“Listen, Y/N, can’t explain right now. You have to trust me.” 

“No need to explain, Eggsy,” you remarked back, giving him a smile. 

Eggsy’s posture relaxed, you were listening to reason. 

“See, I knew you would understand. I was telling Roxy..” 

Your eyes flashed. 

“There’s no need explain because your dance with your little fucktoy over there, explained everything I thought we were heading to something more serious. I was wrong.” 

You cried and Eggsy looked over his shoulder and caught Roxy keeping the target occupied, but gesturing wildly at Eggsy to head back over. He didn’t need this right now. He snapped.

“Gah! You are such a distraction! I don’t have time to explain.” 

Eggsy immediately regretted the words. 

“No, luv. I didn’t mean that…” 

You heard enough. With tears streaming down your face, you marched out of the club as quickly as your heels would allow. You didn’t even stop to say goodbye to your friend. The bitter night air a slap to your face. 

“Stupid!” the two of you cursed. 

Eggsy gave Roxy the rundown of your row. 

“I have to go after her, Rox.” 

Roxy nodded as Eggsy handed her his drink and the tracking device. 

“I got this, Eggsy. Just straighten this up. I can’t have you moping around.” 

Roxy threw Eggsy a smile as he ran out of the club after you. 

You got ready to head down into the Tube station when a strong arm grabbed your shoulder. 

“What the fuck is your problem!” you exclaimed. 

The hand belonged to an out of breath Eggsy. 

“Listen, Y/N. Just listen.” 

“No, Eggsy,” you choked back your tears. “I’m done listening. If I am such a distraction, then I will just remove myself from your life.” 

“No, Y/N, that is not what I meant. My life is complicated and…” 

"Well, let me make it simple for you. Lose my number and forget you ever knew me.” 

“But…” 

“It’s over Eggsy. I thought you were different. Guess I was wrong as usual.” 

You shrugged your shoulder out of his grip and hustled down the stairs before you lost your nerve. You left Eggsy wondering how to make things right. 

“Fuck!” 

Before you got home, you received seven text messages and three voicemails. You deleted them without reading or listening to any of the messages. You sent a quick text to your friend to tell her you got home safe. You cried yourself to sleep, curled up in bed, wondering how you misjudged Eggsy so and why you were so unlucky in love.


End file.
